Dějiny
Tento článek pojednává o známých dějinách světa a událostech, které předchází i provází děj knih o zaklínači. Článek popisující knihu Dějiny světa (též jako Historie světa) od Rodericka de Novembre najdete zde. Nejstarší dějiny Počátek dějin: * Více než 300 let před počátkem lidského letopočtu obývali Kontinent jako první gnómové. * Cca 300 let před počátkem lidského letopočtu nastala tzv. Konjunkce sfér. ohněm, s. 285 * Přibližně na počátku našeho letopočtu (kolem roku nula) připluli na bílých lodích první elfové, kteří se pustili do války proti trpaslíkům. V Křestu ohněm říká elfka Ida Emean na s. 252, že elfská rasa existuje už několik desítek tisíciletí. * Začíná být uctíván kult bohyně Melitelé, který se stává jedním z nejrozšířenějších náboženství. rozumu * Vzniká pohřebiště Fen Carn (v Křestu ohněm je na s. 119 řečeno, že tato nekropole má přes 500 let). 8. století Po roce 767 * Připlouvají první lidé, kteří začínají od delty Pontaru osidlovat Kontinent. Člověk Jan Bekker ovládá svou vůlí magickou Moc – uklidní vlnobití na moři, aby mohla loď v klidu připlout ke břehu, a dokazuje tak, že magii lze využít i jinak než ke zlu a ničení. opovržení, s. 131 * Jan Bekker podle legend přinutil vodu vytrysknout ze skály v místě první osady. Rovněž prý rozehnal magií mračna a zadržel krupobití, aby zachránil úrodu osadníků. opovržení, s. 131 * Lidé vystoupili v ústí Jarugy a deltě Pontaru ze čtyř korábů a založili tři království. Prvními třemi lidskými panovníky byli Sambuk na deltě řeky Pontar, Radovid I. Veliký v dnešní Redanii a Desmodeus v dnešní Temerii. elfů, s. 20 * Tzv. Rozpoznávání Vyvolených; Bekker a Giambattista magicky testují děti dalších přistěhovalců, aby objevili zřídla. Ty budou odebrány rodičům a odvedeny do Mirthe, prvního sídla mágů. Jedno z dětí, nebojácná tmavovlasá dívenka Agnes z Glanville, se stává první ženou, která ovládla magii. opovržení, s. 132 * Vznikají tzv. Prvotní runy, tedy nejstarší lidské písmo, jehož základem byly elfské runy a trpaslické ideogramy. Používaly kosrtbatý slovosled a později je lidé nahradili abecedou. přání: Otázka ceny, s. 226 * Elfové několik století dělali, že si lidské kolonizace nevšímají, odvraceli zrak a ustupovali. Když zjistili, že takto ničeho nedosáhnou, chopili se zbraní a rozhodli se proti lidem bojovat. Trpaslíci se lidské expanzi přizpůsobili. ohněm, s. 131 * Je založena tzv. Novigradská unie: Jan Bekker, Giambattista a Geoffrey Monck se setkají v vladaři, kněžími a druidy, aby uzavřeli dohodu o toleranci a o oddělení magie od politiky státu. opovržení, s. 132 * Geoffrey Monck se vydává proti proudu řeky Pontar (v oněch dobách ještě známé jako Aevon y Pontar Gwennelen – Řeka Alabastrových Mostů). Monck se plavil do Loc Muinne přesvědčit tamní elfy, aby přijali skupinu dětí – zřídel, jež měly být školeny elfskými mágy. Mezi těmi dětmi byl chlapec, který se jmenoval Gerhart z Aelle (později známý jako Hen Gedymdeith). ohněm, s. 132 * Jen několik let po Monckově úspěšné výpravě vpadla vojska maršála Raupennecka z Tretogoru do Loe Muinne a Est Haemlet a vyvraždila všechny tam žijící elfy bez ohledu na věk či pohlaví. Tak byla rozpoutána válka, která skončila až řeží o mnoho let později masakrem u Shaerraweddu. Této války se nezúčastnil žádný z významných čarodějů. ohněm, s. 132 9. století 839 * Mág Raffard Bílý smiřuje znesvářené vladaře a ukončuje tak šestiletou válku. Raffard odmítá nabízenou korunu. Z tohoto gesta se do budoucna stává precedens. Ve skutečnosti vládne Raffard za slabomyslného krále jako jeho vrchní rádce. opovržení, s. 132 * Je ustanovena první magická Kapitula a schválen Zákoník. Byl přítomen Herbert Stammelford, Aurora Henson, Ivo Richert, Agnes z Glanville, Geoffrey Monck a Radmir z Tor Carnedd. Krátce poté byli v nelítostné bitvě poraženi a zničeni ti, kteří nechtěli uznat Kapitulu a podřídit se zákonu. Mezi jinými též Raffard Bílý. opovržení, s. 133 * Doba působení čtyř slavných čarodějek živlů: Agnes z Glanville (vzduch), Aurora Henson (voda), Nina Fioravanti (země) a Clara Larissa Winter (oheň). opovržení, s. 133 * Clara Larissa Winter zakládá čarodějnou akademii Arethusu na ostrově Thanedd. opovržení, s. 133 * Nastává doba feminizace čarodějné profese. Mezi slavné absolventky Arethusy patří Yanna z Murivel, sestry Nora a Augusta Wagner, Jade Glewissig, Leticia Charbonneau, Ilona laux-Antille, Carla Demetia Crest, Violenta Suarez, April Wenhaver a jediná žijící, Tissaia de Vries (současná rektorka akademie). opovržení, s. 133 10. století Cca 967 * Podle knihy Historie světa od Rodericka se Novembre se objevují první zaklínači, kteří chodí po světě a zbavují lid nadpřirozených škůdců. Marigold v roce 1267 datuje vznik zaklínačského povolání přibližně 300 let zpět. přání: Hlas rozumu, s. 208 * Neznámý čarodějský odpadlík tajně vyrábí první receptury na mutagenní melanž pro zaklínače. Jeho nástupci z řad čarodějů a druidů tyto recepty po léta doplňovali a zdokonalovali, přičemž na nových adeptech zkoumali proces změn. elfů, s. 60 * Byla ukuta čepel Vlaštovky, pravého gnómského gwyhyru z temné oceli. Mečíř Esterhazy ve Věži vlaštovky sděluje Bonhartovi, že se jedná o čepel starou víc než 200 let. vlaštovky, s. 141 * Radovid I. Veliký, král Redanie, jmenoval svého nesnesitelného bratra Troidena hrabětem apanážistou Koviru, aby se jej zbavil. Kovir zůstává formálně vazalem Redanie, ale nemá k ní žádné lenní povinnosti a je zavázán pouze tzv. slibem neškození. vlaštovky, s. 269-270 * První vlna emigrace vyděděnců a žoldáků především z Redanie a Kaedwenu do Koviru, kde hledali nové živobytí. vlaštovky, s. 269-270 * Aideen, vzpurná nelegitimní dcera kaedwenského krále Bendy, prchá do Koviru. vlaštovky, s. 270 * Kovir se vzpamatovává z drobných šarvátek tamní šlechty silnější, než se na první pohled zdá. Začíná posilovat svůj export výrobků ze skláren a šalin. Z Koviru se stává největší světový dodavatel skla i soli. vlaštovky, s. 271 11. století Cca 1067 * Masakr na elfech v Shaerraweddu. Během bitvy umírá elfská vůdkyně Aelirenn (zvaná též Elirena nebo bílá růže ze Shaerraweddu) a také většina mladé generace elfů, kteří ji následovali. Nastává krize elfské populace, jelikož v ní zbyla pouze malá část dosud plodných jedinců. elfů, s. 148 * Po druhé válce mezi elfy a lidmi začínají elfové ničit města, která opouštějí, aby nezůstala lidem na pospas. Takto je zničen právě zámek Shaerrawedd. elfů, s. 146 * Nelidé si začínají si začínají uvědomovat nutnost přizpůsobení se lidem. * Druhá vlna emigrace do Koviru; tentokrát složená z nepochopených vědců, techniků, vynálezců, čarodějů, kupců, horníků, chovatelů a zemědělců. Během čtvrt století dochází k objevení nerostných zdrojů a rozmáhá se jejich těžba. Kovir najednou těží víc než Redanie, Kaedwen i Aedirn dohromady. Na Kovir a Poviss připadá třetina světové těžby rud stříbra, niklu, olova, cínu a zinku. Kovirská produkce tvoří polovinu těžby měděné rudy a ryzí mědi, tři čtvrtiny těžby rud manganu, chrómu, titanu, platiny, kryobelitu a dwimeritu. A co je nejpodstatnější, Kovir zabírá 80 procent světové těžby zlata. vlaštovky, s. 272 * Král Radovid III. Zrzavý posílá do Pontu Vanis za králem Gedoviem své posly, aby požadovali po Koviru novou daň, tzv. Pontarský desátek. Poslové se vracejí s nepořízenou. vlaštovky, s. 273 * Král Radovid III. uvaluje na Kovir odvetná opatření v podobě retorsního cla a skladovací povinnosti. Při jednom z incidentů na moři kovirská válečná plavidla potopí redanskou hlídkovou loď. vlaštovky, s. 274 * Král Radovid III. posílá čtyřtisícové redanské vojsko za řeku Braa a současně vrthne do Caingornu silný expediční soubor z Kaedwenu. Redanské vojsko narazí na kovirskou armádu čítající dvacet pět tisíc profesionálních vojáků, kteří vyženou zbylé dva tisíce Redaňanů zpět za řeku Braa. vlaštovky, s. 274 * Král Radovid III. a Benda z Kaedwenu se plaví do Lan Exeteru k mírovému jednání. Jako prostředník s nimi pluje hierarcha Novigradu. Expedice šokovaně zjišťuje, že se z Lan Exeteru stala okázale bohatá metropole vybudovaná na vodě. Je podepsán První traktát exeterský (aneb Mare Libertum Apertum). Kovir přestává být čímkoli vazalem a námořní obchod je opět volný. Král Radovid III. získává doživotně nedědičný formální titul krále Koviru a Povissu. Král Benda získává doživotně nedědičný formální titul krále Caingornu a Malleore. 12. století 1135 * Nilfgaardský císař Torres vypouští do palácového rybníku kapra, který zemře až po 132 letech. vlaštovky, s. 99 1142 * Narodila se Falka, dcera redanského krále Vridanka a jeho první manželky, kovirské půlelfí šlechtičny. 1143 * Redanský král Vridank opouští svou první manželku a žení se za krásnou Cerro. 1146 * Elfka Lara Dorren aep Siadhal (nositelka tzv. genu Starší krve) poznává lidského čaroděje Cregennana z Lód. Zamilují se do sebe. I přes to, že jejich rody vztah neschvalují, počnou spolu Lara a Cregennan dítě. Cregennan je lidmi zabit, Lara je pronásledována, v divočině porodí dcerku a následně je také zabita lidmi. Lařino dítě se dostává do výchovy k Cerro, která pojmenovává ono půlelfí nemluvně Riannon. Smrt Larry Dorren zapříčinila dodnes trvající spor mezi elfy a lidmi. elfů, s. 247 1163 * 17letá Riannon, oficiálně princezna Redanie, je zasnoubena s temerským králem Goidemarem. 1166 * Povstání krvavé Falky (25 let po smrti Falčiny matky). Falka si jako Vridankova prvorozená dcera nárokuje redanský trůn a zřejmě osobně zabíjí Vridanka, jeho druhou ženu Cerro i jejich dva syny. Rebelie nejprve vypukla s podporou temerské a kovirské šlechty, brzy ale přešla do ohromné války. Riannon, která byla v té době těhotná, byla zajata na hradě Houtborg. Falka porodila dítě ve stejnou dobu jako Riannon svá dvojčata. Vůdkyně rebelie nechala své dítě přidat k dvojčatům a napůl šílená Riannon nebyla schopna odlišit, které dítě není její. Goidemar nakonec osvobodil svou manželku i s trojicí dětí. Falka byla upálena na hranici a její povstání bylo potlačeno. Vzniká tradice pálení slámové panenky během podzimního svátku Saovine. 1167 * Král Goidemar pověřil mágy (Tissaiu de Vries, Auguste Wagner, Leticii Charbonneau, Hena Gedymeitha a dodatečně Francescu Findabair), aby zjistili, které ze tří dětí je Falčino. Čarodějové zdržují průběh testů a nakonec králi zatajují výsledek s tím, že na nic nepřišli. Fiona, Amavet a Adela vyrůstají společně na temerském královském dvoře. ohněm, s. 256-257 * Nelidé se snaží o kompromis s lidmi a nastává doba soužití. elfů, s. 137 1169 * Visenna a Korin, budoucí rodiče Geralta, se potkávají. 1170 * Narodil se Geralt, budoucí Bílý vlk. 1173 * Narodila se Yennefer (během událostí ve Věži vlaštovky je jí 94 let). 1184 * Adela umírá ve věku 17 let na nákazu morem během toho, kdy sama pomáhá kněžím a lékařům ve wyzimských nemocnicích. Její tělo je spáleno spolu s ostatními oběťmi moru za městskými hradbami. Strach z rozšíření nákazy byl příliš velký na to, aby dostala důstojný pohřeb hodný temerijské princezny. ohněm, s. 257 1185 * Amavet se zapletl do románku s hraběnkou Annou Kameny, jejíž manžel se o poměru dozvídá a nechává Amaveta zabít nájemnými vrahy. Hrabě byl následně popraven. ohněm, s. 257 * Riannon, zlomená smrtí zbožňovaných dětí, umírá téhož roku co Amavet. ohněm, s. 257 * Goidemar provdává Fionu jakožto svou dceru za krále Corama II. z Cintry. 1186 * Anna Kameny, stále ještě truchlíc za svého manžela i milence, porodí dvojčata: chlapce Crispina a dívku Muriel (známá v pubertě jako Muriel Krásnooká a později jako Muriel Prostopášnice). ohněm, s. 257 * Fioně se narodil syn Corbett. 1188 * Útok na pevnost Kaer Morhen, během něhož byli zabiti všichni tamní zaklínači kromě Vesemira a těch, kteří byli zrovna pryč na cestách. 13. století 1203 * 17letá Muriel je provdána za hraběte Roberta z Garramone. ohněm, s. 258 * Corbett si bere Elen z Kaedwenu. 1205 * Muriel a Robertovi se narodila dcera Adalia (později známá jako Adalia Víla nebo též Adalia zvaná Věštkyně, matka královny Calanthé). ohněm, s. 258 1211 * Narodil se Esterad Thyssen, syn Baldwina a Blanky z Malleore. 1217 * Vysogota z Corvia je nucen uprchnout z Oxenfurtské univerzity před trestem smrti poté, co vydal svou bezbožnou práci. 1219 * Narodil se Dijkstra. 1220 * Dagorad z Cintry si bere Adalii, dceru Muriel a hraběte Robert z Garramone. 1221 * Narodila se Calanthé, dcera cintránského krále Dagorada a jeho ženy Adalie. * Narodila se Renfri. 1225 * Přibližný rok narození Marigolda, budoucího slavného pěvce a básníka. 1227 * Vysogota přednáší etiku na nilfgaardské Císařské akademii v Castel Graupin. 1236 * Po smrti Medella, dosavadního krále Temerie, usedá na trůn jeho syn Foltest. 1237 * Calanthé se provdává za Roegnara z dalekého Ebbingu. * Calanthé a Roegnarovi se narodila dcera Pavetta. * Roegnar se vydává na lov, během něhož zabloudí. * Marigold se ve věku 8 let naučil psát. * Vysogota vyhnán z nilfgaardské císařské akademie. * Uzurpátor zavraždí nilfgaardského císaře Ferguse var Emreise a sám se stává císařem. 1238 * Foltestově sestře se následkem incestního vztahu sourozenců rodí znetvořená mrtvá dcera Adda, pozdější striga, která bude terorizovat okolí Wyzimy. * Esterad Thyssen si bere za ženu Zuleyku. * Narodila se Triss Ranuncul (50 let po útoku na Kaer Morhen, který byl nejspíš r. 1188). 1239 * Nilfgaard zabírá území Ebbingu, počátek Severních válek. * Narodil se Dominik Bombastus Houvenaghel. 1242 * Peter Evertsen se stává císařským komořím. * Marigold studuje na univerzitě v Oxenfurtu, kde tráví 4 roky. Absolvuje (k údivu všech) s vyznamenáním. Cca 1244 * Marigold ve věku 19 let přednáší na Fakultě Veršotepectví a Poezie v Oxenfurtu. Pod vlivem lásky ke komtese de Stael se stává básníkem. * Marigold se vydává do světa a během několika let se proslavuje jako básník. * Geralt se potkává s Marigoldem a společně se vydávají na konec světa do údolí Dol Blathanna. * V Redanii u řeky Rinde naráží Marigold s Geraltem na džina. Důsledkem posledního přání sváže džin Geraltův a Yennefeřin osud k sobě. * Redanský král Heribert uvaluje na mágy daň navíc. * Geralt a Yennefer spolu krátce žijí v jejím domě ve Vengerbergu. Geralt od ní nakonec utíká. 1245 * Bouřková sezona. * Po smrti Belohuna vládne v Keracku Viraxas. * 7 let po smrti princezny Addy se z ní stává striga, která terorizuje okolí Wyzimy a hradu. * Válka krále Vizimira proti Novigradu. 1249-1250 * Narodila se Angoulême. 1251 * Geralt a Yennefer se setkávají u Nedamirova tažení na zlatého draka. * 15letá princezna Pavetta otěhotní s Ježkem (Dunym) a vdá se za něj. * Calanthé se podruhé vdává, tentokrát za Eista Tuisearch ze Skellige. * Geralt se proslavuje jako Řezník z Blavikenu. 1252 * Pavettě a Dunymu se narodila dcera Ciri. * Geralt přijímá úkol s wyzimskou strigou. Geralt je zraněn na krku. * Yennefer se pohádá s Nenneke, po níž požaduje léčbu neplodnosti. * Geralt je léčen ve svatyni Melitelé, míjí se o 2 měsíce s Yennefer. * Marigold přijíždí za Geraltem do svatyně Melitelé a společně cestují dál do Bremervoordu. 1255 * Essi Daven umírá ve Wyzimě během epidemie na neštovice. 1257 * Po povstání vedené rodem var Emreis je z nilfgardského trůnu sesazen Uzurpátor a novým císařem se stává Emhyr. 1258 * Geralt přichází do Cintry v souladu se Zákonem překvapení. Setkává se s Calanthé a odmítá dítě, aniž by zjistil, že to je dívka. Cca 1259-1261 * Rience vstupuje do magické akademie v Ban Ard, po dvou letech je vyloučen za drobné krádeže. 1260 * Požár ve vsi Birka, které se od té doby říká Žárlivost. 1262 * Geralt a Yennefer se v únoru loučí, setkají se až za 1 rok, 2 měsíce a 18 dní o svátku Belleteyn. * Král Venzslav ukončuje dvousetletou válku proti dryádám z Brokilonu. * Geralt poprvé potkává šestiletou Ciri. * Margarita Laux-Antille má aférku s Larsem. * Lydia van Bredevoort se na Vilgefortzův příkaz přidává ke skupině mágů, která zkoumá záhadný artefakt. Během pokusů dojde k nehodě, při níž zahynou 3 z 5 mágů. Čtvrtý mág přišel o ruce a zbláznil se. Lydia trpí silnými popáleninami a přichází o většinu čelisti a hrtanu. 1263 * Geralt potkává Yennefer v květnu o svátku Belleteynu. Yennefer radí Geraltovi, aby spěchal do Cintry. * Nilfgaardský útok na Cintru. Calanthé statečně bojuje, je však zahnána do hradu a raději páchá sebevraždu skokem z hradeb, aby nepadla do zajetí. * Malá Ciri je zachráněna z hořící Cintry a uniká. * Bitva na Soddenském pahorku, během níž stanulo na kopci 22 severských čarodějů: 13 z nich bylo zabito. Původní počty mylně uváděly 14 padlých mágů, neboť mezi ně byla mylně počítána i Triss Ranuncul. Yennefer byla během bitvy oslepena Fringillou de Vigo, která bojovala na straně Nilfgaardu. Celkově se bitvy účastnilo bezmála sto tisíc bojovníků, z nich prý až třicet tisíc padlo. * Yennefer se stává členem magické Rady. 1264 * Geralt je na cestě těžce raněn, setkává se se svou matkou, čarodějkou a léčitelkou Visennou. * Ciri se ujala rodina sedláka. * Geralt se setkává s Ciri, společně odcházejí na Kaer Morhen. * Marigold pobývá v Pont Vanis u Esterada Thyssena a v Hengfors u Nedamira. 1266 * Na začátku zimy přichází Triss Ranuncul na Kaer Morhen a začíná učit malou Ciri. 1267 * Velká válka. * Na jaře odjíždí Geralt, Ciri a Triss do Ellanderu. * Geralt píše Yennefer dopis (poté, co se skoro 3 roky neviděli) a žádá ji o pomoc. Yennefer přijímá, vydává se do svatyně Melitelé v Ellanderu, aby učila Ciri magii. * Tajná porada vládců v Hagge, jíž se učastní Demavend z Aedirnu, Foltest z Temerie, Vizimir z Redanie, Henselt z Kaedwenu a Meve z Lyrie. * Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach je po 2 letech vytažen ze žaláře, aby odčinil chybu, jíž se dopustil během obléhání Cintry. * Rience v Temerii vyslýchá Marigolda. * Geralt a Filippa Eilhart hledají Rienceho. * Milva otěhotní někdy v průběhu června. * Yennefer jede s Ciri na kongres na ostrově Thanedd. * Ciri prchá za Geraltem, uniká Divokému honu. Geralt a Yennefer se znovu setkávají a usmiřují. 1. července * Geralt, Yennefer a Ciri jedou spolu na ostrov Thanedd. Většinu dne stráví v Loxii a večer se pak Geralt s Yennefer vydávají na hostinu čarodějů. * V noci z 1. na 2. července: Puč na ostrově Thanedd. * Codringher a Fenn byli v Dorianu zabiti. * Crach an Craite válčí s povstalci v Attre. * Nilfgaard udeřil bez vypovězení války na Lyrii a Aedirn. Důvodem byl prý útok Demawendova vojska na pohraniční tvrz právě v době, kdy se čarodějové sešli na Thaneddu. Odveta Nilfgaardu byla provedena bleskově a v masovém měřítku. Hranice překročila mohutná armáda, která musela být v Dol Angra soustřeďována aspoň několik týdnů. opovržení, s. 208-209 2. července * Po útoku v Dol Angra poslal nilfgaardský císař Emhyr var Emreis posla s dopisem do Wyzimy, v němž vyzval krále Foltesta, aby se vzdal. Foltesta dopis přesvědčil, aby uzavřel s Nilfgaardem mír. opovržení, s. 219-221 * Ervyll z Verdenu zrazuje své severní spojence a přísahá věrnost císaři Emhyr var Emreis. * Město Rivie byla připravena na mnohaměsíční obléhání, ovšem po pouhých dvou dnech se vzdala na nátlak cechů a kupců. Těm bylo přislíbeno, že pokud město otevře brány a složí výkupné, nebude vydrancováno. Slib byl dodržen. opovržení, s. 208-209 * Po kapitulaci rivijské armády postupovali nilfgaardští vojáci rychle dál na sever bez většího odporu. 4. července * Spalla a Scala, lyrijské pohraniční pevnosti, byly nilfgaardskou armádou dobyty za pochodu. opovržení, s. 208-209 * Bitva u Aldersbergu. Po prohrané bitvě se královna Meve se zbytky vojáků stahuje do partyzánského boje proti Nilfgaardu, * Vengerberg padl po šestidenním dobývání, kdy cechy hájily bašty a přidělené úseky hradeb do posledního dechu. Dobyvatelé povraždili posádku hradu, obránce města i všechny, kdo v něm žili, celkem šest tisíc lidí. * Po dobytí Vengerbergu započal masový útěk. Rozbité jednotky a civilní obyvatelstvo začalo houfně prchat do Temerie a Redanie. Zástupy utečenců táhly dolinou Pontaru i mahakamskými průsmyky. Avšak mnohým se uprchnout nepodařilo; nilfgaardská lehká jízda je naháněla, odřezávala jim cestu a zajímala je do otroctví. * Tissaia de Vries páchá ve svém domě sebevraždu. * Milva potkává Geralta v Brokilonu v červenci, asi dva týdny po událostech na ostrově Thanedd. * Elfové po 100 letech zabírají Dol Blathanna opět pro sebe. Vlády se tam ujímá Francesca Findabair, která slíbila věrnost Emhyrovi. Musela však také slíbit, že se distancuje od veverek. * Srpen 1267: Nilfgaard zabírá Cintru, ústí Jarugy, Verden, Horní Sodden a asi Brugge. * 5. srpna 1267: telekonference čarodějek z hradu Montecalvo, vznik Lóže čarodějek. * Marigold přijíždí do Brokilonu za Geraltem. * 8. srpna 1267: Geralt, Marigold a Milva vyrážejí na východ. * 10. srpna 1267: Geralt, Marigold a Milva urazili 20 mil. Všímají si Cahira. Potkávají trpaslíka Zoltana. * 17. srpna 1267: Geralt a ostatní přicházejí k nekropoli Fen Carn. Potkávají Emiela Regise. * 18. srpna 1267: Yennefer je odčarována ze zakletí. * 19. srpna 1267: Druhá schůze Lóže na Montecalvo, tentokrát osobně po teleportaci na hrad. Yennefer utíká. * poslední den srpna: bitva na mostě. Yennefer "umírá". * začátek září: Vilgefortz chytá Yennefer. * 8. září: Ciri dohání Hotsporna, Hotsporn umírá a Ciri získává jeho klisnu Kelpii. * 9. září: Bonhart zabíjí Potkany. Ciri přijíždí do Žárlivosti a bojuje s Bonhartem, Ciri prohrává a je chycena. * Triss cestuje na Skellige a mluví s Crachem o Yennefer. * Bonhart přivádí Ciri do Claremontu. * Ciri uniká a prchá do bažin, kde se setkává s Vysogotou. * 26. října: Dijkstra pluje do Lan Exeteru. * Vysogota umírá. 1268 * První morová rána. * Bitva u Brenny. * Konec severních válek. * 2. dubna 1268: uzavřen Cintránský mír. * Pogrom v Rivii, během něhož je Geralt zabit. Ciri nakládá těla Geralta a Yennefer do člunu a odplouvá s nimi do Avalonu. 1272 * Druhá morová rána. * Začíná stíhání čarodějů. 1276 * Konec honů na čaroděje. 1294 * Třetí morová rána. Konec 13. století * Počátek klimatických změn, nastává ochlazení. 14. století 1301 * Peter Evertsen umírá ve Winneburgu. * Houvenaghel umírá. * Jan Calveit becomes se stává císařem Nilfgaardu. 1306 * Ve věku 54 let umírá Fabio Sachs mladší, slavný objevitel. 1309 * Počátek války jednorožců. 1318 * Konec války jednorožců. 1328 * Císař Jan Calveit posmrtně rehabilituje Petera Evertsena. 1331 * Stella Congreve umírá. 1350 * Invaze Haaků. 1373 * Mladičká Nimue jede do Arethusy. Únavou usíná a ve snu se setkává s Geraltem. 15. století 1432 * Narodil se Flourens Delannoy, budoucí autor pohádkových knih, které popisují legendu o Geraltovi. 1460 * Flourens Delannoy se stává tajemníkem a knihovníkem u císařského dvora v Nilfgaardu. 1475 * Flourens Delannoy odchází od císařského dvora. 1476 * Flourens Delannoy se stává profesorem na akademii v Castel Graupian. 16. století 1510 * Flourens Delannoy umírá. 45. století Cca rok 4400 * Podle propočtů Nimue dojde v této době k tomu, že sníh pokryje celý kontinent (přibližně 3000 let od jejího rozhovoru). en:timeline pl:historia Kategorie:Historie